1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a method of displaying a browser including a text field and a terminal implementing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the remarkable developments of the information communication technologies bring rapid transitions of information and communication environments. A mobile communication terminal is regarded as a necessity in a modern society to be globally used. Considering the technical development direction to meet the user's demands for mobile communication terminals, efforts have been made to the developments of the mobile communication terminals by taking slimness and fast Internet access capability into consideration.
As the Internet access speed keeps increasing due to the developments of wireless internet environments, downloadable data gets bigger. So, the development of the mobile communication terminal enables a mobile communication terminal to implement almost the same image quality of a desktop at home by wire Internet access.
However, as the downsizing tendency of a mobile communication terminal exterior becomes popular, the display screen size of the terminal gets smaller. If it is necessary to input prescribed information to a text field of an Internet browser (‘text field’ in the present disclosure means a previously provided input box to enable a terminal user to input prescribed information such as word search field, ID/password field, URL field, etc.), a user has difficulty in inputting the information correctly due to the fact that the screen size is too small. Moreover, during the inputting process or after the inputting of information has been completed, it is difficult for the user to view and check whether the inputted text is correct because the screen is too small.